


Lesbian Erotic Planet

by PresidentRiasGremory



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Only, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentRiasGremory/pseuds/PresidentRiasGremory
Summary: Imagine what will happen if the women and the girls have found themselves in the world of lesbian perversity. After hearing the stories of gorgeous women and adorable girls being vanished, Rias and the girls have no choice, but to solve the mysteries. However, that world is much more weird than they thought!Import work from fanfiction.net.





	Lesbian Erotic Planet

**Anime** **x Game Crossover:** Highschool DxD x Kantai Collection

**This fanfiction is the combination of the two Universes between the anime** **“Highschool DxD” and the Japanese Game/Anime “Kantai Collection”.**

**Warning:** Contain a lot of lesbian explicit scenes

 

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

 

**~At an unknown place~**

The sky was dark, gloomy and cloudy.

The sky was quiet….way too quiet. No birds were flying around.

Beneath the sky, the unknown foggy street suddenly came into the view. All of sudden… loud footsteps were being heard. Two gorgeous women became visible in the mist. They were running in a hurry together with frighten expressions and sweating ferociously.

The side-braids woman in the front was grasping her friend’s right hand and would not go of her because she was worrying that she might separate from her and lose sight of her dear friend. She was heavily breathing as she and her friend were looking at the back of the road with panic expressions and had odd premonitions that were waiting for them if they got caught by the….mysterious dark figures; whose were pursuing them.

The dark figures were too hard to see clearly because of the fog. They didn’t seem so friendly and could not desist themselves from chasing after those two ladies no matter what. They wanted them so god damn badly…….but for what reasons?

The two women could not believe something like this would **HAPPEN!!**

“I can’t **BELIEVE** this……this ruin our class trip mood. We are supposed to be sailing through the sea on our sailing boat….with our female classmates.”, the friend was aghast as she continuing her line “And something **outlandish** hadhappened about fifteen minutes and we had been teleported to this unknown place. Our female classmates…..I can’t believe they become one of them….their behaviors are so freaking unacceptable”….and then she was about burst into tears. Her heart was filled with sorrow and was able to sink into the deep bottom of the ocean.

“My dear friend, I know you how you feel about it. I felt disgusted when our classmates became like that. If we become…” **them** ”…we will never get marry at this rate and there is no turning back!!.”…the side-braids woman paused for a while and turned her head around quickly and gave her friend a horrified expression “It was WAY too HORRIFIC when they said and do **THAT** and **THAT!** ”,

HEEHEH!

The dark figures were making uncanny giggling voices and increasing their running paces in order to catch their prey. How long will it takes them to end up being exhausted? At this rate, the two women won’t able to escape in time from these creatures.

The side-braids woman realized she had no choice and made a quick decision. She stopped running, unhanded her friend and took out a cutter knife out of her skirt pocket as her white underwear was seen… “It looked like I have no choice at all. I will fight them alone and buy you some time. **You MUST RUN FOR IT!!!** ”…she made a battle pose and extended her hand toward the road where the dark figures were as she was holding her cutter knife to prepare for a battle. She must fight those evil creatures for her friend’s sake and won’t let them lay even a single filthy finger on her.

“But….What’s about you?”. The friend placed a hand on her own chest and was about to reach the trembling left hand toward her buddy. She felt sad and her heart was able to shatter into pieces as she heard what her friend just said. She hated it when she had to leave her friend and hated selfish people; who leave their buddies behind for their own goods.

“DON’ WORRY ABOUT ME….just RUN! There IS **NO TIME** for IT!!” the side-braids woman said “When people are in dangerous…there always needs to have a life being sacrificed.One sacrifice or more can save the rest of other people’s lives”, she suddenly gave her friend a warm smile and her heart was beating faster and faster before looking back at the front view of the road and ended her friendly warm smile..” **NOW GO!!** ”

The creatures almost reached the two women. They were smiling mischievously because they able to achieve their goals soon.

They were getting CLOSER and CLOSER! Their filthy beasty hands were extending toward those two angelic women.

The friend nodded her head heavily at her best friend sadly before she turned around and fled off the scene. She began to weep and her heart was already shattered into pieces. Her tears were streaming down from her eyes to her petite face and dripping down onto the street.

Those Beings were getting closer and closer to the side-braids woman and let the friend of hers running away.

The side-braids woman was looking at the dark gloomy sky for few seconds….before concentrated back on the front view where the figures were approaching her. She fumed at the beings like a brave fighter “ **COME AT ME**!!”…and pointed the sharp cutter knife at those Beings. Suddenly, the knife that the side-braids woman was holding slowly becoming transparent and more transparent…it looked like it was about to disappear as it was emitting some weird light.

VANISH!!!

The cutter knife in the side-braids woman’s hand had just disappeared without any reason….which made her astounded…she could not predict something like this would occur “MY KNIFE…what just happened…why it just vanished…this must be a sort of joke…..” and her bewildered trembling eyes were focusing on her shaking hands and palms. Her hope of defending herself was gone. The figures were now about two meters away from the side-braids woman.

HEHHEEH!!

The Unknown Dark Beings immediately surrounding the unarmed side-braids woman at the same time and then aggressively assaulted her to prevent her from escaping “TOO BAD for you”….

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!”. The side-braids woman was in despair and lost her will to fight before screamed out loud as she could.

The friend had stopped running after she heard the scream of her friend from a far distance of the street and peered at the direction of the foggy street for a few seconds as the tears were streaming down of her face. She needed to avert her eyes away from the scene that she was glancing at and must focus back on her running. Her heart was filled with misery as she started to hear the strange sounds of her friend was making after she transformed into one of those “ **Beings.”**

The lonely friend began to run again and scurried on the road for few minutes until she saw a sign that said something about the city. She headed off to the city right in front of her right away and she chose to ignore what the sign was saying because she did not have time to read more information about it. Also, more upcoming dangers would occur….if she don’t do something fast. She needed to find a shelter fast before those Beings caught up to her or get her and was able to get some helps from someone if she encountered them on her way. This would increase the chance of her survival.

Without a warning…the friend tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle. She stood back on her feet quickly and kept on running until she reached an alley. She leaned against the wall of the alley on her back and took a few minutes break to catch her breath. When she leaned on the wall…she had a strange feeling and then she lowered her eyes to see what was going on. She finally noticed that she was fully naked. Her clothing was on her few minutes ago and now it was gone….WHAT THE HELL?

“MY CLOTHLING….it is gone…..” the friend covered her chest due to embarrassment and took few steps backward awkwardly. She tripped over something and fell on her butt pretty hard. She was checking out to see what made her tripped over. A pair of bare legs was straight out of the alley corner

The friend could not BELIEVE THIS!!….This pair of bare legs was belonging to that “ **Being** ”..and she was terrified as she turned her head slowly to see what the situation was. She was horrified at what the two dark figures of the hungry creatures were doing to each other. It was something worse than  **“Cannibalism” or “Carnivores”** , but she did not bother wanted to explain what it was. It was something so revolting that she needed to avert her eyes away from this scene. Her entire body was cringing and her brain was frozen as hard as ice…that would make her lost the confidence and unable to think clearly about what she should do next.

Yeah….those was the “ **Beings** ”…that friend was talking about. She was backing away in fear and then her back bumped into something. There was something behind her and wanted her attention. She raised her head upward uncomfortably to see what it was…… . It was a familiar face that she recognized and was hovering above her face. It was her friend …the “Side-braids woman”.

“NO, THIS CAN’T BE! THIS IS NOT TRUE!! WWWWHHHHHHY!!!?”

However, it was strange that the side-braids woman was unhurt and not mutated at all. She was smirking at her dear friend with a lecherous expression and was completely NAKED!?...Then she blurted out a weird sentence…… “I’m so GOD DAMN HORNY!!!! Are YOU GLAD TO SEE ME AGAIN?”

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”…..the friend screamed so shrill…before the entire scene was **BLACKED OUT** like a loud thunder storm **!!**!

 

**Part 2**

Above the 30,000 feet of the lovely yellowish sunset sky, a small pink airplane was flying through the sky slowly and the name of the airline was “All Girl Airlines”. An airline for beautiful and cute girls only, no men or boys were allowed to get on this plane. If they were on board….they might flirt with them, sexually whistling at them or talking about how lovely they were. So, the airline company decided to let the girls or women to remain comfortably by making an “All Girl’ Airline” to see how it went.

Inside of the plane, it was full of cheerful girls. The ladies were chanting and a pile of hand clapping was loudly being heard. The sounds of the hand clapping were beautifully heard which creating some good relaxing atmosphere. The music on the plane just got turned on and started playing to increase the mood of the leisure. It sounded like there was a party was going on.

All the girls were angelic beauties and cuties. They had some nice curvy, flawless, sexy and slender bodies that could make nearly every guy having their jaws dropped open and won’t stop drooling for sure, if they were on this plane. Most of the girls were taking their times chatting with each other cheerfully and shared some interesting facts. The two of the girls at the end of the back of the plane were dancing vigorously with all their strengths. They were imagining themselves as super idols whose were popular in Japan and thinking the fans all went wild over their beautiful singing voices and then chanting their names. Hoping them would keep on supporting them while waving their glowing sticks at them….it felt so dramatic.

All these ladies on the plane were not actually humans except for the stewardesses, they were anthropomorphic personification of World War 2 era warships; who were taking in the form of beautiful women and possessing the spirit of historical naval vessels. They called themselves the “ **Kanmasu** ” which meant “ **Ship girls** ” No one know why the Kanmasus came to the living world of human and were able to take human

forms. Kanmasus were all girl species and no male version of them somehow. This case was unexplainable.

A stewardess putted a tray of food on the tray table in front of the long black-haired beauty. The long black haired beauty was wearing a miko uniform with distinctly different colored of skirts and thigh highs. She was wearing a winged headband. Her beloved name was Haruna. The three girls; who were sitting next to her had the same uniforms as her and in the same battleship class as her which known as…” **The Kongou Class** ”.

The three girls’ names were Kongou, Kirishima and Hiei. They treated each other like real sisters. Kirishima was the youngest of the “Kongou sisters”; who had medium-length hair, her hair was black and she wore glasses. Haruna was the third eldest. Second eldest was Hiei; who had her short brown hair swept to the sides.

And  **FINALLY** …. the eldest of the “Kongou sisters” came into the view……and her name was **Kongou** ; who had long brown hair that bunched into two braided buns and brown eyes. The Kongou sisters all had the same signature winged headband and miko modified uniforms.

Kongou was relaxing her body in her seat very comfortably before took a sip of her favorite English black coffee. She enjoyed the flight that the Admiral had kindly booked for her and the rest of the “Kanmasus”. The Admiral wanted to let the Kanmasus to experience the airplane flight for the first time since they never took one before. She rewarded them to have a good few days of vacation for fighting against the Abyssal Fleets; who had taken over the sea in order to eliminate humanity and bring terrible threats to the world.

Haruna was consuming her food joyfully as she slowly enjoying her meal. She turned her head aside to watch the stewardess giving out the meals to her other three sisters. The stewardess bowed her upper body politely and told the Kongou sisters to enjoy the food. Then she was moving her food cart to the next row of the flight seats and started giving out the food to the other Kanmasus.

“This is the best vacation ever, my sisters and other Kanmasus did not get the chance to relax this much on our holidays. It is too bad that we have to get back to work to get rid of the Abyssal Fleets.”,Haruna started to feel a little depressed as she picked up the transparent cup of orange juice, brought it up to her lip and began to drink it down to her dry thirsty throat.

“Miss Stewardess, can I have fifty dishes of chicken steak?”, a Kanmasu named Akagi; who had long brown hair flowing down straightly. She was wearing a chest protector over white and red clothes. She was rubbing her belly and licked her lip as she stuck out her index finger as she said in a polite girly manner.

“Eeeerrrrr?” the stewardess sweat dropped with her jaw dropped open and had an astounded facial expression as she heard what Akagi just said…. ‘ **Seriously!?** ”

“ _Akagi,_ _you are scaring the stewardess off with that gluttonous habit of yours. I know_ _you love to eat a lot….._ ” the Kanmasu; who was sitting next to Akagi and whispering to her left ear. She had long brown hair and had it tied into side ponytail. She was wearing a chest protector and same uniform just like Akagi, but her clothes were white and blue instead of white and red clothes. She was Akagi’s partner and her name was Kaga.

“P _ardon_ _for my rudeness, Kaga! I’m too hungry, I can’t control my hunger._ ” Akagi whispered to Kaga’s right ear.

“That’s alright, Akagi”. Kaga said in a gentle tone before turned to the stewardess and apologized for her battle buddy’s rudeness, “Akagi is just joking.”

“Heh…you have a good of humor.”, the stewardess guffawed and then giggled after few seconds had passed.

~ **At the flight deck** ~

The two young female Kanmasus; who were in charge of piloting the plane were having so much fun conversing with each other. Female plane pilots were rarely seen since females having hard time howto control the heavy driving wheel. The captain’s name was Nagato; a beautiful long black-haired beauty with red eyes; who was asking her assistant Mutsu a question “So, after we landed on Tokyo. What are you going to do?”

“I will look for a way how to win a person’s heart that I love” Mutsu replied to Nagato’s question in a soft voice and then smiled at her gently. She had a short brown hair and green eyes.

“I see! That’s great!” Nagato did not know that the person that Mutsu loved was her.

Mutsu had affection toward Nagato…however she refused to let her know that she had a crush on her. If Nagato found out that she was a lesbian…she would avoid her for sure and chatting with her. This would hurt her dear heart soul......As long as she spent so fun time with Nagato…it made her happy. She pretended to act normal in front of Nagato “Nagato, what’s about you? What are you going to do?”

“Me?….I have a lot of works to do when I get back! I have a very hectic schedule.” Nagato felt like this was giving her a big headache.

“ **OH…MY….An** **all girl airlines….WHAT A LUCKY DAY** ”, a strange female voice was heard inside of Nagato and Mutsu’s head…it sounded like she was using the superpower “telepathy” to communicate with them all of sudden.

Nagato’s and Matsu’s minds went boggled when they heard an uncanny female voice was communicating directly through their minds. Where this female voice came from?

“Nagato, did you hear that strange and mysterious female voice that was using the superpower “telepathy” to communicate with us?”

“Yes….”

“Nagato, do you think…”, Mutsu turned her head around and peered at the back of the flight deck door that was connected to the cabin deck as she rolled her eyes and wander what was going on….. “Is this really a joke? Telepaths really existed at all…there is no such thing as super natural beings.”

“I can’t say, there are so many mysterious and strange things are happening in the world that we do not know. For example, I’m not sure how we….the “ **Kanmasus** ”, would have thought we can take the form of humans after World War 2.”,

“You are right, Nagato?”, Mutsu’s voice was shaking “Do…you think…we will be alright?....I have a bad feeling about this.”, she smiled in a silly way as she widen her eyes as she was examining around uncomfortably.

She quickly looked right back at Nagato; who was lowering down at the bottom of her seat and was about to adjust her seat or something. Then she focused back on looking at the front window of the plane.

Suddenly…the Mutsu’s facial expression went so pale and astounded before she gasped. She could not believe what she just saw….….. “NAGATO!!”

The strange female voice was using telepathy again to communicate with the female Kanmasu pilots… “ **I’m so GOD DAMN HORNY…after seeing how** **angelic you girls are. I’m going to take you and all the girls in your plane to** **my PARADISE……Gorgeous and adorable girls are always welcome…..HAHAHAHAH** ”

It was so eccentric for a woman or a girl to talk like that. In their opinions, it felt so freaky, disgusting and sickening them.

“Er….”, Nagato immediately raised her head to find out what in the world was going on…..and glanced at the front window of the plane…. “OH MY GOD!!”, and made a face like the world was going to end.

A very huge portal just swirled as it appeared in front of the plane in the sky and emitting incredible evil aura. A huge purple giant like demonic hand that was made of purple mist; who had came out of the portal in a fast-paced and grabbed the plane immediately. Then it yanked it inside of the portal violently with a mighty strength.

The plane went inside the portal like it was going through time travelling.

Then everything was….. **BLACKED** **OUT**!!!

Few minutes had passed; Nagato and Mutsu slowly opened their eyes, their visions slowly becoming clear to see what was in front of them. They were both looking at the ceiling of the plane…..after regaining their conscious. They were glad that they were alive after that crazed unexplainable incident…and were thinking about that mysterious huge purple giant hand; who had appeared right up front of their plane. It seemed like it had taken them and the rest of the Kanmasus to somewhere.

The question was why it brought them to them here? And also what’s with that horny sickening female voice?

The Nagato and Mutsu rubbed the pain in the back of their heads as they got up quickly to make the pains to go away after they hit their heads on the ground. They looked out of the front window of their plane to see what’s kind of situation they were in now. What they now saw outside was full of mist….it was very foggy to see what was going on.

They were confused and suddenly made a quick announcement in the plane to let the Kanmasus about the surreal situation that they were in….and landed on a strange obscured island or something that was too bizarre.

Who would know what were waiting for them outside?

~ **The** **Cabin~**

All the Kanmasus woke up after the incident of the attack of a mysterious hand that appeared out of the portal. They were in panicked after hearing the shocking announcement from the female pilot Kanmasus; Nagato and Mutsu. They could not believe something like this would happen while flying back home to Tokyo and then headed back to the naval base after that. Most of them were in panic and interacting with each other right way to see what they should do to get out of this freaky place.

Kongou wanted the Kanmasus to quiet down and did a quick jump. She jumped on top of the seat and stood up straightly quickly. She raised her voice up to make sure all the Kanmasus were paying attention to her…. “Girls…PLEASE…calm down……being panic will not solve the case….all we need to find out what is going on first before we make our acts. Ladies, please use your brains for a charge.”

Haruna was trudging up to her Onee-chan as tapped her chin and exclaimed in her girly manner “Onee-chan…”

“Kongou….you are alright about it….” Kaga just said as she putted her hands on her waist seriously as she nodded her head and agreed with Kongou….before making eye contacts with other Kanmasus.

“So much delicious foods…I want to eat all of them…” Akagi was talking in her sleep and was the only Kanmasu did not wake up. The drool was seen at the right side of her mouth as she rubbing her belly…. Kaga was sweat dropping; she could not believe her battle buddy…Akagi could still be sleeping at a time like this.

  
**Part 3**

Just then…..the door of flight deck that connected to the cabin was flung opened violently. The Kanmasu pilots; Nagato and Mutsu had entered the cabin and walked up to an exit door of the plane on the right side. They opened it in a hurry to see what the circumstances looked like outside. The inflatable emergency slide was slowly formed…..the two Kanmasu pilots and the four human stewardesses were sliding down the emergency slide one by one after the slide was fully inflated.

Yeah, their plane only had four stewardesses….Hiring humans to help them out with the plane chores. Nagato tapped her chin as she examining around the unexplored environment seriously to see was there anything funny about it. But, so far nothing was seen clearly because of the foggy mist. The plane of theirs was damaged; there was a huge claw mark on the left side of the plane and the left broken wing just fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The claw mark was similar to a dinosaur “Indominus Rex” from “Jurassic World”.

Mutsu was the first to speak in a tensed tone and placed a hand on her forehead…she felt like she had a headache as she had a fuzzy time to understand the unravel case, “Too bad that we are not able to contact the airport about our current situation…our FM system is not working at all and no matter how many time we have try.”

Nagato and the crews were wondering and exploring around the enigmatic place for ten minutes while the rest of the Kanmasus were busily discussing about different topics inside the plane.

Suddenly….a woman’s shrilling cry was heard from few meters away…,Nagato was looking at the direction to see where…it was coming from. She immediately dashed off to the direction with her crew members accompanying her…they ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they following the ongoing scream for minutes.

When Nagato and her crews had arrived at the scene…a young beautiful woman was wailing and she was naked. She was the “ **Side-braids woman** ” of the beginning of the chapter. Her knees were on the ground with her legs bending backward and she was rubbing her teary eyes. Her wailing sounded like she got raped or something. She was not hurt or injure. Nagato and the crews were wondering something like “Did the woman got raped or something?” They were showing some compassion toward her.

Nagato and the crews could not unheed this. Who would do this to a woman like this and leave her being naked here in the public? It was way so inhuman and UNFORGIVABLE!!

Nagato was the first one who went right up to her. She kneed down and putted a hand on the naked woman’s left shoulder as she asking her tactfully…… “Miss….are you alright? Why are you naked? Can you tell us what is happening here?”

Nagato and the crew needed to understand the case first clearly before taking the naked woman back to the plane, so the other Kanmasus would take care of her. They had to get some answer from this poor, heart-broken woman and calm her down first. They did not want to continue to watch her suffering. Being hazy may have worsened the situation.

~ **Sex** **Scene 1** ~

“Hhhehheee.”, the naked woman suddenly laughed evilly and removed her hands away from her own eyes. She gave Nagato a lecherous look just like a demon as she stuck her tongue out and used her right hand to fondle her right breast. She spoke in a weird and funny way “You are so beautiful….let’s do some perverted thing.”…..she was drooling in a horny tone.

“Er, what are you talking about?” Nagato was revolted at the woman’s response and was not the right way for a woman to say something like that. The woman used her left arm to wrap around Nagato’s neck and pulled her closely to her face to give her a quick kiss and her tongue was tangoing with hers. This somehow surprising Nagato when the strange naked woman suddenly kissed her for no reason. She could not believe she felt a fresh of melt inside her mouth all of sudden…touching every corner of her and having her saliva making contact with hers. Her first kiss was stolen by a woman.

The female crews were disgusted at the unexpected Sapphic scene that was happening in front of them. Mutsu was the first to make her move… she was stomping heavily toward to the Sapphic scene in an angry voice “What is the meaning of this? What are you think… you are doing to Nagato? How dare you bamboozling us who are trying to help you!!!”…she was pissed that the woman was stealing her Nagato…her beautiful Nagato. It was ruining her mood. No one will have her except her. She should be the one to steal her kiss and fuck her.

After Mutsu took few more steps ahead and slipped on the puddle. She lost her balance; fell onto the puddle on her butt hardly. Her hands had just touched the puddle….. “Ouch…that’s hurt!!”…, she looked down at her skirt and noticed that her skirt was gone….which including her underwear as well……”AAHHH, MY SKIRT IS GONE!?”

The puddle was not ordinary water….the feeling of the water was really off. The water seemed so gooey and oily. It was something like a lubricating liquid and its’ smell was odd.

The woman just departed her tongue from Nagato, her head backed away about few centimeters and smiled mischievously as she explained what just happened “Oh my…you had fell into our puddle of pussy juices…..They have the power to melt clothing, but can’t harm living things or melt their fresh”…….she licked her lip in lust abnormally…., “….your bare pussy is exposed…..how beautiful…somehow it makes me horny by looking at it.”

“AAAHHHH!”, Mutsu covered her crotch right way as she felt embarrassed about it and her face was redden as red as tomato….. “ **WHAT THE HELL**!?”…she forgot her hands were coated in sticky vaginal fluids after she touched the sticky liquid. She did not realize that the liquid of them had entered into her vagina area like some kind of slime.

The woman was focusing back on licking Nagato’s slender neck after finished explaining to Mutsu about what had happened. Nagato was behaving weird…when the woman sexually assaulted her…why did she not bother to push her away or backing away in disgust…since she was not a lesbian and not into doing those dirty things. Most straight girls or women would run away from lesbians and then freaked out.

Nagato was moaning in pleasure as she enjoyed what the naked woman was doing to her and loved the feeling of her tongue touching her….”YESS!! YES!!! GIVE ME MORE AND MORE. I FREAKING LOVING IT!!!”…she demanded enthusiastically.

Mutsu and the four stewardesses were extremely disgusted when Nagato uttered a strange sentence like that. They exchanged bemused glances before paying attentions back to the ongoing copulating scene bewilderingly. WHAT THE HELL was wrong with Nagato? Was she always a lesbian and pretended to be straight girl?

“I know you….FREAKING LOVE IT!”, the woman complied Nagato ’s wish as she gave her a big lecherous smile and pinned her down on the ground where a puddle of pussy juice was; which was right behind Nagato.

**SPLASH!!!!**

When Nagato fell into the puddle of lewd juice….and all of her clothing were gone in a blink of the eyes….and ended up completely naked. Not even a single piece of clothing was left on her body. Nagato’s body was well developed and her pair of breasts was perfect. Her nice long slender legs and arms were so smooth. Her sexy feet were quite lovely. Nagato was talking so naughtily “Take my virginity! Deflowering me…..Only girls and women can take and taste my body!”

The woman felt her blood pressure was rising as she saw how alluring Nagato’s body was. She assaulted her with her tongue and plunged it into her cavern….making erotic noise like a wild beast. She was shoving her head forward and backward in a slow-paced before switching to a fast-paced. Her hands went down to the curves of her waist and then her ass. Nagato’s curvaceous body was too perfect…..that made the woman could not control her hands from exploring it.

Nagato used her right hand to carry a small amount of the sweet nectar from the puddle in her palm and brought it closer to her pinky mouth as she drank it down. She was letting the hot lewd fluid to go down into her throat…. “The taste of it was so amazing…….I need to have more and more of the vaginal fluids to go down into my throat….”…. she tongued out and her own whole right arm was covered by the juicy fluids after she drank more of them from the puddle.

Nagato had to make sure to taste every last drop of them just like a crazed ravenous predator…. “These hot liquids are so FREAKING YUMMY that I cannot control myself from drinking them!” She was addicting to drink them like a drug and felt her lust was increasing by ten folds.

Seeing Nagato’s suddenly lesbian tendencies really stupefying Mutsu and the stewardesses out. Mutsu and the crews were stunned and kept on watching what was happening in front of them. They were way too dumbfounded.

Nagato stretched out her right leg in the air and fondling her own left breast softly with her naughty groping left hand to calm down her own lust. Her eyes were instantly shut closed as the volume of her own sexy moan was increasing.

The woman’s tongue was exploring every part of Nagato’s inner wall of her vagina…and wanted to have her own tongue to reach her G-spot. Nagato could feel the woman’s talent tongue was feeling amazing inside hers…as the tip of her tongue were touching and licking every of her sensitive spots just right. Her tongue began to swirl inside of hers. Nagato got more turned on after this and let out a hot breath with sweet aroma as she fondling her own left breast a little rougher before she started sweating.

The sweats were rolling down on Nagato’s body as she felt how hot that her body was getting…and her tongue stuck out as a strand of saliva was seen inside of her mouth.. “YES…..YES!!! AHHH..AHHHH”…her lust was rising more and more. She was turning into a dirty minded woman. She was very obsessed with lesbianism somehow…but she did not know why she loved this. And the more erotic things happened….the more blissful she became.

Suddenly….she felt the woman’s tip tongue just hit her G-spot directly. The woman inserted her two fingers inside her pussy to make it more enjoyable for our Nagato. The combination attack of fingers and a tongue was driving Nagato a little more excited. The vigorous attack of her tongue and fingers of the woman were exploring every nook of her dirty vagina too perfectly. Her inner wall was going to get cleaned by her dirty tongue.

“That’s talent erotic tongue of yours was making me feel so GOD DAMN GOOD! I’m going to CUM for sure…I can’t HOLD IT anymore LONGER…..”, Nagato purred as she enjoyed the pleasure that the woman was giving her and threw her head back as the volume of her moan was increasing more in great delight.

The sweet sound of Nagato’s heated moaning was making the woman so aroused and wanted to hear more of her sexy screaming. She was keeping on thrilling this pervert alive for ten more seconds as she shoved her tongue much more deep and speeding up her fingering skill. Her own pussy was getting so wet and her juices were leaking out.

The sound of incoming violent wave of pussy juice sloshing noise was being heard inside Nagato’s erotic tingling pussy. The honey-like substance was coming on its way out and splashed against the woman’s tongue and her fingers…went all the way inside of her mouth.

The woman departed her head from Nagato’s pussy and raised up her upper body….to make a lovely eye contact with Nagato’s. “Your nectar is so delicious”…and had the heart like symbols appeared in the pupil of her eyes before she blushed like a horny lesbian; who still craving for more sex.

“You are fantastic…It was my first climax”Nagato licked her lip in lust and grabbed the woman’s chin as she gave her a compliment. She was yearning for having her sexy lip to make contact with hers and then tasted that sweaty flesh of hers with her tongue. The woman was so charming that she could not keep her lusty eyes off her. She must fuck her by plunging her hot tongue inside this beautiful woman’s cavernous mouth, so she could fulfill her sexual desires.

“I know….”, the woman opened her mouth a little wider and the remaining small amount of Nagato’s pussy juices were coming out of her overflowing mouth. The woman had not swallowed all of them into her throat yet and the gooey juicy liquids had gone down to the front side of her neck.

Nagato leered at the woman before made her sat up from the ground impatiently as she swallowed her own saliva. She was curiously about what her own nectar tasted like and had a strong thirst toward it. She brought her face closer to woman, her sexy smooth lusty pink lip almost touch her lip. “Let’s me clean up your front side of your neck!”..her hungry mouth assaulted her front neck…which made the woman felt so sensitive that made threw her head back.

Since the woman made Nagato felt so god damn good. Nagato wanted to take this opportunity to repay the woman by giving her some fantastic carnal pleasures.The woman moaned and shivered as the wild horny Nagato slowly laving her gooey neck with her mouth that was coated by Nagato’s juice…..She let out a soft hum as she loved how naughty Nagato had gotten…”Yes, I like how you clean up my neck like that.”

Nagato was sniffing the smell of her own fluids and the flavor of them weren’t that bad at all. She placed a hand on the woman’s right cheek to feel her soft shiny skin and slide her hand on all the way to the back of her neck. Next, she used her groping free hand of hers to touch her partner’s right breast and then massaging her nipple.

  
**Part 4**  

The four stewardesses were horrified at the ongoing lesbian sex scene between Nagato and the lesbian woman. It was so disgusting for them to see women doing those lewd stuffs like this to each other. Two of the stewardesses were embracing each other as their bodies were trembling. The third stewardess was covering her mouth to hold her scream and the fourth one was hiding behind the third stewardess’s back like a timid person.

As for Mutsu…who was still sitting on the puddle of the ground half-naked and watching the ongoing sex scene, She clenched her teeth as she felt she needed to stop this right away since this was bothering her so much and rubbing her in the wrong way “I MUST END this DISGUSTING LESBIAN SCENE……” and then clenched a hand of hers into a fist as her anger reached to the boiling point.

JUST THEN….

Mutsu felt something was overwhelming her body and weirdly changing her…she did not know what it was….Was it some kind of transformation? Her eyes’ vision went blurry bit by bit…she felt was losing her conscious. The heart of hers was pounding..at a very fast speed….and beating much louder and harder than usual. Her heart was not beating normally and felt like something was assaulting her heart.

Mutsu was wondering what was in the world was happening to her as her widen eyes were focusing on her right palm. Her pupils of the eyes were trembling as she…as she felt something were making her sanity fading away and losing her purity as well at a rapid speed….. “WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?”….Something was violently travelling inside her blood vein….which was trying to alter her.

“Mutsu…”, the stewardesses were looking at Mutsu right away with puzzled looks…as their voices sounded so sour.

“AAHHHH!! NNOO!” Mutsu’s purity was getting weaker and weaker as she shaking her head and body violently in a painful way.

She must fight whatever was trying to alter her characters.

“HUH…Mutsu…don’t scare us …..like… that…it feel like we are…. in some kind of…… scary movie…”, the fourth stewardess was eyeing at Mutsu from behind of the third stewardess’s back in a stammering voice.

However….there was no response. Mutsu wasn’t responding to them. All of suddenly, she had quiet down, let her arms dropped down…and lowered her head like a lifeless person.

“Er….?” The first stewardess swallowed her own saliva as she gazed at Mutsu’s back as she was wondering what was in the world had happened to her.

~ **Sex** **Scene 2** ~

“OH….MY!!! THIS is so freaking HOT!” the elated Mutsu raised her head without warning to see the Sapphic scene between Nagato and the woman in horny tone..before she slovenly masturbating herself “How could something like this WONDERFUL is happening in front of my eyes…I’m so BLISSFUL!!”

“HUH?” the stewardesses were frightened as they heard Mutsu was talking very weird, funny and dull..all of sudden. Did Mutsu just become another person? Her mind seemed like it was not her own.

“YES!!! NAGATO, go….Fuck her perky areoles by using that delicious tongue of YOURS!”...Mutsu was masturbating her crotch with half-closed eyes and watching the ongoing sex scene as she keeping on opening and closing her spread legs with an aroused facial expression… “All hail to the lesbianism! OH GODDNESS, thank for letting me seeing this superb sexy scene.”

Nagato was swirling the woman’s right areoles with her tongue hardly and sluggish…went up and down without letting her guard down. The woman moaned in excited tone… her hungry body needed more love from her beloved Nagato. She was hankering for her lewd tongue work on the way down to her navel and had her tongue driving into her wet cavern in order to drive her crazy. She was letting out an elongated scream in the top of her lung.

Mutsu used her left hand to tear the rest of her own clothing off impatiently that was remained on her upper body since it was getting on her nerves…..”Fuck the clothing…they are in my way….it feels much better to be naked.”….then grabbed her own left breast, started massaging it and let out an arouse breath. Having her eyes seeing this sizzling sex scene somehow was making her body to heat up and her clit was slowly getting wet as she saw the breathtaking heated pool between the two sexy libidinous Sapphic ladies’s legs was enlarging and more sodden as hell. They could not stop lusting after each other. .

Nagato was nibbling the woman’s ear and inserted her lusty tongue into her earlobe…to leave some hot trail of saliva inside. After she was done with that….she and the woman moved their heads away from each other at least thirty centimeters. They both placed a hand on each other’s breast and squeezing them tightly….so the delicious breast milk would spurt out from their harden nipples.

SPURT!!!!

The breasts’ milk both spurt out from Nagato’s and the woman’s breasts. Their breast milks just flew out and landed on each other’s faces. The naughty ladies were not satisfied enough....their strong hardcore desires… were urging them to shot more breast milks onto each other’ bodies to intensify the hotness of the lesbian sex scene…..by playing their breasts much harder. It would be great if their bodies got squirted by more of the gooey breast milk everywhere. This would beautify the art of this sex scene,

The sounds of “SPURT” were heard numerous of times. The gooey milks were sailing through the air. Nagato and the woman were hoping for the milks would go into their ravenous mouths.

Nagato and the women were astonished and their hearts were filled with joys after seeing the wonderful sight that was in front of their eyes.

“Young lady….your body become more sexy when your body was covered by my breast milk”….Nagato gave the woman a compliment in a sexy tone.

“So, are you!” the woman said the same thing to Nagato right away.

CUM!!

Mutsu just cum. Her pussy was so wet as hell which needed to be clean up……….her heart was pounding faster and unable to control her own body as she adoring this fantastic scene with a red blush spreading over her face . Her sex drive was getting stronger and stronger……her pure thoughts were being tainted. What she wanted now was….SEX….a lot of SEX…, She sat up right away and before she could crawl over to the Sapphic scene to join the fun…. she was got stopped by a stewardess; who was clutching her bared shoulders.

“Mutsu….don’t go….and…” the stewardess was warning Mutsu about the outcome.

“YOU……! DON’T YOU DARE…,” Mutsu turned her head aside and gave the stewardess a furious look which made the stewardess terrified and unhanded Mutsu. Her murderous eyes were burning with fires and seemed to have a strong intention of killing her.

Mutsu did not really want to care about the stewardess’s warning…she was yearning for sex in order to survive and unleashed her lust. She was crawling toward Nagato and the woman as she hoping that they would fuck her.

Nagato and the woman gazed at Mutsu with surprised expressions ….and smiled lecherously as they realized how wet Mutsu’s pussy was. They knew how badly she was breaking in sweat after watching their performance and bring her an ethereal sense.

Mutsu was craving for sex after being enraptured by their performance. This was a perfect chance decided to have a threesome with them

The two raunchy ladies knew what Mutsu was having in her dirty mind. Nagato kneel down, put a hand in her head and used the other hand to spread her own pussy wide open. The woman turned her body another way and made sure her ass was facing toward the lustful Mutsu….and wiggling her curvy ass at her.

The lewd ladies were beckoning Mutsu over. Mutsu was drooling like a hungry lion after being provocative by their sexy poses. She was going crazy over the lewd ladies’ sexiness which was making her blood rushing. 

“I’M DIGGING IN!!!” the excited Mutsu was running on all on fours like a dog with her tongue tonguing out and wanted to have a feast on those beautiful bodies of naughty ladies that would her bringing her some bliss.

THRUSTED!!

Mutsu’s tongue had plunged into Nagato’s wet core and placed her spread out palms on her inner thighs to keep her legs spread open, so they would not be closed….. “Yummy……and the nectar of your hot wet cavern is so sweet….”,….she was slowly making some erotic licking noises as she enjoyed the inner wall meat. Nagato’s pussy muscles were clenching against Mutsu tongue.

“Hm…heheh….Mutsu…how naughty of you….” Nagato ogled at Mutsu as she let out a hot breath and noticed how badly she was staving or thirsting for her hot fluids. Her body was jolting as Mutsu’s tongue had reached deeper inside hers. Mutsu needed to quench her thirst by lapping all of Nagato’s nectars inside her dry throat and hoping for more Nagato’s incoming fluids to go into her mouth.

Nagato had her legs spread a little wider…stopped stretching her own pussy wide since Mutsu was doing it for her. She using her groping hands to squeeze Mutsu’s wiggling buttocks tightly like a dirty woman. The nectars of Mutsu were keeping gushing out of her own cunt intensely. Mutsu was proceeding on savoring Nagato’s nectars as best as she could manage. The ground was being saturated by the lesbians’ fluids and getting wetter than before. The air started to fill with strong sex scent.

The stewardesses knew something was incredibly wrong. There was no way that regular women could orgasm so much otherwise it would lead them to death. Do Mutsu, Nagato and the women ended up having unlimited orgasms or something? This was so **enigmatic**.

The side braids woman appeared behind Nagato and used her hands to splash the puddle of pussy juices onto Nagato. Having her medium sized breasts to rub Nagato’s sweaty back…. up and down. Then she putted an extra movement on her by inserting her fingers into her cavernous salivated mouth. Having both breasts milk and vaginal fluids on Nagato’s body somehow were making Nagato ten times sexier.

SMOOCH!! SMOOCH!

“Nagato…I loved how smooth of your inner thighs are!” Mutsu did no longer tasting Nagato’s cunt anymore and decided to try some brand new by switching from cunnilingus to thigh kissing. She was kissing Nagato’s right inner thigh as she grabbed the ankles of her tensing legs to prevent her legs from shaking. Nagato’ slender hands were sliding from Mutsu’s butt all the way to her shoulder blades and then went back to her hip. She repeatedly kept on routing again and again. Mutsu kissed all the way up from Nagato’s right inner thigh to her navel.

Nagato felt a little disappointed as she took a huge intake of breath after Mutsu’s tongue stopped stroking her clit…since it gave her an intense feeling….but now she didn’t care.. Her feeling began to light up as she felt two hot lesbian babes were fucking her alive and making her became their woman. Two hot lesbian babes were better than one.

Mutsu was letting the saliva that was steaming down from her salivated tongue to drip onto Nagato’s navel. Her saliva could not desist on dripping into her glistening skin. The woman pressed her head against the back of Nagato’s head and her wet fingers of left hand to stroke Nagato’s hair before using her entire left wet hand to run through her hair. The woman was using her juicy nectars as a shampoo to wash Nagato’s beautiful black hair and then she gave her an extra pleasure by kissing behind the back of Nagato’s right ear at the same time. Nagato’s hair was wet after that…..Nagato felt like she had washed her hair at a shower room.

Nagato putted a hand on the back of the head of the woman; who was pleasuring her and had her nice slender and slim legs wrapping around her waist to prevent her from struggling bit farther. Her fingers of her another hand was fingering her so greatly.

The woman struck out her tongue like a lizard and made a hissing sound. She impatiently…gave Nagato a hard lick on the neck to drive her crazy with that skillful tongue of hers. Mutsu was sucking every last drops of breast milks and lewd fluids that were on Nagato’s flawless body intensely and greedily. She must lap them all out.

Nagato never felt something this amazing in her life. She moaned louder and louder in ecstasy. She was unable to adjust the volume of her voice since she was being showered by these lesbians’ salivated tongues. The feeling of having two tongues was too much for her. She really adored their exceptional naughtiness and enjoyed having their dirty tongues exploring her heated body. At this rate, her orgasm would explode for sure if their tongues kept on lingering on her flesh and wondering.

Mutsu and the woman loved the intense moaning of Nagato. Mutsu got another naughty idea in her dirty mind. She sat up immediately and leaned her heat sweaty body against Nagato’s as the hot sweats of hers were coming down from her forehead to her chin. Her breasts pressed against her breasts…using her hardens nipples to kiss her nipples.

Nagato inserted her two fingers into perverted Mutsu’s anus….thrusting in and out gently….then…

Just then……

A figure popped out from behind the woman and strongly pushed her off Nagato. Then she locked Nagato’s arms with her mighty strength. She was one of the stewardesses…and her hairstyle was blob “STOP THIS!! Lady Nagato and Mutsu…please…return to your own senses..and then let’s get out of here fast!!”, her lip were quivering. She did not want to watch this erotic scene to keep ongoing…so she had to reprimand them… “Get away from this crazed woman!”

“Yeah, please…try to fix that compulsive habit of yours, Lady Mutsu and Nagato. It was too aberrant!!”….a medium-haired stewardess popped out as she separated Mutsu from Nagato and then grasped Mutsu’s buttocks to hold her down onto the ground.

The blob-haired and the medium-haired stewardesses needed to scotch this perverted situation from being exacerbated. As for the other two stewardesses were standing aside and kept on watching. They both hope the brave blob-haired and medium stewardesses could able to make Nagato and Mutsu returning back to their own senses with their own strengths.

“OH MY….Miss Stewardess…How impatient of you…grabbing my buttocks like that and I didn’t know you want me that badly”, Mutsu turned her aside to make an eye contact with the medium-haired stewardess; who was behind her and holding her buttocks so tightly. She also winked at her as a heart symbol came out of her eye.

“I’m not a LESBIAN!!” the medium haired stewardess yelled at Mutsu as she felt how embarrassing it was since she was holding down her at the wrong spots and her tongue stuck out in disgust to show that she was a straight woman “I’m giving the lesbianism… a thumb down!”.

“Why don’t we have a fivesome?” Nagato was giving a naughty offer to the blob haired stewardess: who was behind her.

“NO WAY IN HELL!!” the blob-haired stewardess declined as her face was paling and shook her head violently: who was behind Nagato.

CUM!

Something from Mutsu’s anus had just squirted onto the medium haired stewardess’s pretty face…..Yeah….they were “ **female ejaculations** ”. A small amount of them had accidentally gone into her mouth while she was talking to Mutsu…. “Yike….I swallowed this NASTY liquid thing…IT tasted so AWFUL!!”

POUNDING!! POUNDING!!

The medium-haired stewardess felt her heart was beating weirdly like she was undergoing the same transformation that was similar to Mutsu’s. She muttered to herself as she showed some interest in Mutsu all of sudden “Why..do…I think Mutsu’s ass is so lovely…what is this……”

POUNDING!! POUNDING!!

“TTTHHIIISS….” The medium-haired stewardess was thinking how nicely Mutsu’ ass was…..she began to drool and could not stopped herself from staring her sexy butt. She felt an immense feeling deep inside heart as the love arrow pierced through her heart. Her eyes could not stop focusing on her curvy hip and buttocks and it would frustrate her if eyes were averting away from it. She was wondering what it tasted like. She was having strong passion toward a woman or girl’s naked body. She felt completely aroused as she swallowed her saliva.

POUNDING!!

“MUTSU’s ass…..I WANT to taste it!”, the medium-haired stewardess was no longer having her body under her control. Her mind was no longer pure and filled with dirty thoughts. Her body was hungry for action and….having her face buried in between Mutsu’s butt was a must..She was munching Mutsu’s ass joyfully like a perverted lesbian…. “Yum…YUM…..!”

“WHAT THE HELL?” the blob-haired stewardess was surprised as she watching Mutsu was helping the medium haired stewardess to get her out her clothing and she tossed the stewardess outfit into the puddle and let it dissolved.

“I’m sorry for opposing lesbianism”….the medium-haired stewardess committed as she begged Mutsu for forgiveness and made a puppy eyes face. Her voice was getting lewder and lewder….letting happy breaths sound out as the kindred-heart Mutsu forgave her… “So, take me!”

Mutsu and the horny stewardess both started to make out with each other. Their tongues were wrestling and exchanging hot saliva with each other non-stop. They were way too wild….it felt like they had lost their common senses. Their minds were occupied with immense lusts and drown themselves into the darkness of lesbianism.

The side-braids woman stood back on her feet, sneakily walking up to the blob-haired stewardess before wrapping her arms around her waist briskly which gave Nagato the chance to break free from her. Nagato did a quick turn before throwing herself into the stewardess’s arms.

“WHAT IS THIS?”” the blob-haired stewardess got pinned onto the ground by the woman and Nagato at the same time. Their saliva was keep dripping down onto her body and face non-stop as they looked down at her with sexual-hungry faces. This was giving her an uncomfortable feeling….”Have you two become monsters!?”

“RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!”, the last two remaining stewardesses recoiled and began to run in fear. They scurried off scene in a speed of light after Nagato sat on top of the blob-haired stewardess’s face to make sure she would devour her waiting wet vulva. They did not want to become the lesbians’ next targets and forsaken the blob-haired stewardess.

“Help me…don’t leave me behind…how can you two can be this cruel!!”, the blob-haired stewardess extended her hand toward her selfish comrades who were running for their own goods. Her clothing was being melted after getting in contact with the lesbians’ dripping saliva and ended up completely naked in an instant.

The woman snatched the naked blob-haired stewardess’s extended hand and used it to thrust into her own genital. She was using that lovely slender hand and slim fingers of hers to thrust inside her entrance in and out like a toy as she grasped her wrist… which was making her moaning in excited tone and having the strong desire to conquer her new prey wholly.

Nagato shoved her wet vagina into the blob-haired stewardess’s mouth…rubbing it up and down. Her face was facing upward…as she hummed as her liquid were releasing inside her partner’s mouth.

The sex drives of Nagato, Mutsu, the woman and the medium-haired stewardess were incredibly surging to an intense height. They were really enjoying making each other to become their bitches excessively. Their lecheries were beyond abnormal and non-stoppable…….MUAH HA…HA.

The blob-haired stewardess had lost her purities and her sexualities were being awakening……”So…many naked babes, I’m in HEAVEN!”….as her tongue commenced to scoop the lewd juices out of Nagato’s erogenous zone.

The last two remaining stewardesses were still running. It was not they wanted to leave a comrade behind…and they knew it was a cruel decision. The blob-haired stewardess definitely hated them for sure for abandoning her. One of them had to survive in order to witness about they saw.

They ran passed through the park as fast as their legs could carry them. They must warn the Kanmasus about this. However, unknown to them…the park that they had ran passed by…there were few of the dark figures had popped out of the rustling bushes and walking out of the trees of the park. It was a perfect timing for those creatures to catch their prey once and for all.

  
**Part 5**

Fifteen minutes had passed since that uncanny erotic lesbian incident. Only one stewardess had successfully made it back to the plane where all the Kanmasus were assembled all together. Everyone had gotten outside of the plane. The stewardess was covered in a blank and shaking in fear…as she putted two hands on her head. She did not want to recall what had just happened and could not get those nasty horrendous images in her head. The other stewardess; who was running with her somehow had got missing.

Kongou and the rest of the Kanmasus were hoping for to get some answers from the stewardess about what had happened to Nagato, Mutsu and the other three stewardesses. However, the terrified stewardess; who was sitting on the ground was too scared to answer the Kanmasus.

“Miss Stewardess…could you at least tell us where Nagato and the others?” Haruna bent down as she was comforting the terrified stewardess by rubbing her back.

“NNNOOOO…don’t touch me and do that………YOU MONSTER!!” the stewardess slapped Haruna’s hand away with a horrific paling expression. Her face was somehow sweating ferociously. She must have developed a phobia. “Miss Stewardess….we won’t hurt you…so calm down…” Kongou was trying to reach a hand toward the stewardess; who was trying to back away and had her blanket fell onto the ground.

“Please….don’t come near me…I don’t want to become one of you….What if one of you are one of them……’…the stewardess was begging the Kanmasus to leave her alone and clapped her hands together…. “OH PLEASE…spare me!” “Pardon….me?”…a question mark had popped out of Kongou’s head. Kongou had no clues what the stewardess was talking about before twitching her eyebrows twice in a row.

“Stay aside and leave this to me, Kongou!”, Kaga came into the scene with a bow and some arrows. She was pointing the arrow at the stewardess as she drew her bow string and preparing to fire at her….

“Are you bitten? The way how you talk sounded quite fishy!”

“Bitten?” the stewardess responded curiously and turned her trembling head toward Kaga to make an eye contact with her.

"Yes. I’m not a FOOL!!! I guess you are saying this place is being overrun by zombies, am I right?”, Kaga narrowed her eyebrows as she was preparing to fire the arrow at her… “Did Nagato and others turned into zombies?”

Kaga needed to use violence on this stewardess in order to make her spill things out about what she saw otherwise she and the other Kanmasus would not get a single clue about what was going on. If this stewardess was going to turn into a walking dead, she had to be erased by the hand of Kaga.

“NNOOO, that actually not it at all…HAHAHAHHA”, the stewardess went crazy all of suddenly with an evil laugh.

“If you don’t say what you saw, give me a direct answer and calm down…I’m afraid you have to die!!” Kaga was staring at the stewardess sternly with icy eyes… “This is the only way to stop you from infecting us and turning us into zombies.”

“NO…NO…NO, I’m not infected…..HHHAAA, that’s…..it is something worse than zombies! MUAHH HAHAHHA”, the stewardess gave laughed like a bloodthirsty murder; who had escaped from the mental hospital.

“You are getting crazy….I assumed you had gone crazy because of cannibalism…”

“Cannibalism…..NO!..There isn’t anything like that…and also aren’t any mutation as well.”

“Then….what it is?”

“Well…about that….” The stewardess stammered as she stuck out her index finger and ready to explain the case.

HHEEHHH!

The strange giggling voices were being heard and interrupting up the conversation between Kaga and the stewardess. The voices were being heard all of over the place.

“What’s with those voices…they sounded so horny?” Haruna was wondering as she was looking around. Soon the rest of the Kanmasus joined her. Something was not quite right about this place that they had landed on.

“What the…those voices do not sound like zombies. Then what are they?”….Kaga was getting a strange feeling.

“HAHA, it’s THEM. They are the ones who got the stewardess who was running with me until our midway to here.”..the stewardess staggered in fear.

“Kaga…I believe this stewardess was not bitten. If she did, she wouldn’t say we should stay away from her and touch her or becoming one of you. She is overreacting too much!!!” Kongou turned her head to Kaga with her honestly expression.

“Well, don’t believe her so easily..she is trying to deceive us with her overreaction emotions……..Kongou..”, Kaga gave Kongou a disapproved look before turned her head back to the stewardess… “Miss Stewardess….if you want us to believe that you are not bitten, please strip and let me examine your naked body..so I can prove it!”

“WHAT!!! I There is no time for that……..”.

GRABBED!! GRABBED!!

Before the stewardess could finish her sentence, a pile of arms and hands had grabbed her legs, arms, shoulders, waist and her head from behind in a zip and yanked the stewardess into the mist……

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”.

This was the last word that the Kanmasus heard from the stewardess as she vanished off in the mist. They did not know who had gotten her and took few steps back in fear. This sudden unexpected incident almost gave them a heart attack.

“They had gotten HER! Are those zombies?” Haruna asked as her face went pale and used her hands to cover her trembling lip.

The Kanmasus heard a lot of crazed heavy marching footsteps…sounded like an evil army who wanted them dead. What do they really want from them?

“AAAHHHH!! Some things are coming out of the mist.”…..one of the Kanmasus was pointing out as she cried hard. The dark figures were being emerged from the mist and ambling toward the Kanmasus…..making unpleasant groaning noises that freaking them out.

“HMPH!!” Kaga looked at the dark figures in the mist and swung an arm backward…. “Show yourselves….creatures or whoever you are!”

Soon, the dark figures’ true identities were now seen clearly after they had gotten closer. Kaga’s jaw was dropped open and had her bow and arrows onto the ground. Her eyes went ten times wider…..she could not believe this…this was so UNBELIEVEABLE! Every Kanmasu had the same facial expressions as Kaga.

There were a lot of naked girls and women were coming out of the fog and masturbating their crotches in the public without feeling embarrassed like big perverts…and there were no even a SINGLE MAN in sight at all. There weren’t any sign of them being bitten; injured, bruised, mutated or engaged in cannibalisms …their appearances were normal-looking.

“WHAT IS THIS PLACE?” Haruna screamed in the top of her lungs as she did understand why all the girl and woman were completely naked. Their exposed breasts were heaving as they proceeding on strolling toward the Kanmasus. Why there is no a single police came to stop or arrest them for their immoral behaviors?

  
**Part 6**

~ **One week later** ~

In Japan,…in the city of Kyoto. A large television which was attached to one of the buildings….. The news reporters of Kyoto were announcing news about a big ship like a titanic…. only was having a lot of beautiful and cute girls or women were being vanishing off on the boat. No was not even a single trace or vestige of explaining how they went missing at all.

The citizens were confused……they were anxious about this. This had been the fifteen times about the mysterious stories of the ladies and girls being disappeared and they were nowhere to be found. These stories had been international news.

“There it goes again!” one of the female citizens said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Mama, I’m so scared!” the little girls tugged her mother’s pink dress…. “Not only that….the harbors and the entire airports have banned the women and young girls from getting on the planes and ships in order to keep them safe and not to get into any troubles.”

“Why can’t the investigators and polices could not solve this problem soon? Why all the beauties have to be disappeared”, a male citizen was complaining as he squashed the apple that he was eating into pieces that was in his hand. His heart was crying so badly and having a hard time erasing that sorrowful feeling deep inside of his heart.

“Don’t worry, my dear…..the police and the investigators can solve this problem soon”, the mother was comforting her daughter by rubbing her head.

“I see, mama! As long we are on the land, the females will be just fine…right?”, the little girl was looking at her mom’s face as she trusted her warm words.

“Yeah…..we will be….” Before the mother was able to finish her sentence…

VANISH!!!!

Out of surprised, the little girl saw her mom vanished off in front of her sight and the handbag that her mother was holding had dropped onto the ground. “Mom…? Mom? Where are you?” the little girl was aghast and looked around her surroundings before fell on her knees in terror. Her mother was nowhere to be found.

The mother was **WRONG** about females being safe on land after all.

“Did you see THAT? The mother just DISAPPEARED!! It scared the hell out of me!” A man astoundingly exclaimed as he patted his chest hardly.

“Yeah, what in the world?”, another man took few steps forward to study the mother’s handbag that was on the ground like a detective. He was rubbing his chin roughly to figure out what was going on.

“NNNOOOOOOOO!!! MY Girlfriend just DISAPPEARED!!!”, a male youngster just screamed.

“AAAAAHHHH, MY WIFE IS GONE TOO!!” another man’s scream was heard.

“What the hell is going on?” The man; who studied about the mother’s handbag was looking around and seeing only women who were under forty years old and young girls keep on disappearing one by one…including the little girls. Only the pretty ones and cute ones were being targeted.

The ruckuses around the entire Kyoto city were increasing so intensely that could not be explained! How in the world something like this is happening? There were no portals or magic were being seen or appeared.

Just then…the female reporter from the television heard some ruckus inside the Studio that she was in……..and was able to run for her life. ….” **HELP!!**!”

VANISH!!!

Soon…she was gone as well.

~ **Hyoudou Residence~**

**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

At the first floor, inside of the living room. The television screen went fuzzy after the disappearance of female reporter.

“OH MY GOSH, the female reporter of Kyoto city had been VANISHED!!!” Irina was pointing at the television with a shaking hand in an astonished voice from behind a sofa that Xenovia was sitting on. Then she fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

“This is such an AMAZING MYSTERY!” Xenovia was trying to finish a bag of cookies that she was holding and then stuffed all the cookies into her mouth at once in one go…. “LET”S… mmmph!”, she was choking as she patting her chest harder.

“Here’s the glass of water, Xenovia!!” Irina; who had already got back up on her feet few seconds ago. She immediately handed over the glass of water to the short blue haired beauty and patted her hardly on the back… “Don’t talk while eating otherwise you will choke to death.”

GULP!! GULP!

“HAH,,, I’m feeling much better. Thanks for the water, Irina!” Xenovia let out a comfortable breath and rubbed her chest after she finished drinking the glass of water and placed it on the table gently.

“You are welcome, Xenovia!” Irina gave Xenovia a warm smile.

BANG!

Just then.. a door had been kicked open with a loud thud…..Koneko came into the living room with a sternly look on her face right away and exclaimed in a concerned tone “Irina, did you just scream?”

“YES, I was surprised at the sudden news on TV.” Irina replied as she pointed at the TV.

“OH, I see! I thought you screamed because you had found Issei’s porn DVD, Irina!” Koneko just twitched her eyebrows.

“Koneko,..Koneko. You have to hear about this….something MYSTERIOUS is going on at the city of Kyoto.” Xenovia was very excited as she jumped up and down twice in a row like a child before she zipped right up to Koneko. She was jigging her hips from side to side and looking at her with starry eyes like a spoiled brat.

“Oh…and..?” Koneko cocked her head aside before hearing more of Xenovia’s words.

“The lovely women and girls keep on disappearing. We are going to solve the mystery and see who is behind this?” Xenovia took out a detective hat out of nowhere and made a cool pose.

“Oh, but we cannot make our act without Rias’ permission!” Koneko was reminding Xenovia as she stuck out her index finger.

“Yeah, you are right!” Xenovia was letting that excited body of hers to relax. What Koneko just told her was the truth…., Rias…, their President of the “ **Occult** **Research Club** ” would complain about this if she found out their made their own acts without her permission and then gave them a penalty such as spanking their asses. They don’t want to face her wrath.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

“Coming right away”, Asia just ran pass the door of the living room that Xenovia, Irina and Koneko were in as she heard the bell of the door was kept on ringing. She was heading toward the front door.

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

“Please be patient, our dear guest.” Asia was almost able to reach the front of the door and heard a loud voice from outside of the door as her footsteps were trudging on the floor. The guest was knocking the door pretty hardly and impatiently that almost disturbing the neighbors.

 “IS this the Occult Research Club? IT’S AN EMERGENCY!” a female’s voice was heard…her voice seemed to be out of breath, out of energy from a long run and pretty exigent.

 “ER?....an emergency?” the puzzled Asia finally reached the front door, grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly to open the door for the guest.

 A figure of a woman came into Asia’s view. The bright sunlight was shined upon a woman; who was wearing a sailor military uniform and was breathing heavily. Her hands were on her trembling exhausted knees and then she cried hardly as she snapped her eyes wide open by saying “I needed your HELP right away!”

 

To be continued

 

 

 


End file.
